


Tattoo Transfixion

by staygaytabulous



Series: drabbles and such; unfinished, but maybe not forever... [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, I swear Patrick's not gay, Other, Tattoos, he just really likes tattoos, slightly crack fic-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn't have any tattoos of his own, but that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate them.</p><p>Alternatively called: patrick really really really likes tattoos and he's in a band with three grown men neck high with them so he's kinda fucked in a non-homosexual way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Transfixion

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from my own not-as-much-as-Patrick's tattoo transfixion, Joe's new tattoo (because just a few seconds before me and my sinner-friends were sinning over joetrick fanart where Joe's all 'high-five!' and Patrick goes right up and kisses him because 'nice hair cut' and Joe's just kinda like 'oh okay then'), and also from that one video where they interviewed the guys (including Patrick) about their tattoos [jfc those full body camera moves were giving me ideas- very, very, very bad ideas (I really want to lick their entire bodies, all over, including Patrick's because he's so pale and ink-less)].
> 
> Also, this really sucks, so sorry about how fucked up the time line is (Joe got his 'Ruby' tattoo before Pete got his 'second start to the right' tattoo and before Andy started on his throat and chest snake?? Yeah, sure...), so don't take any information about how the boy's came to get their tattoos in this story seriously. Uh, yeah, sorry 'bout that

So, Patrick really likes tattoos, like, really, really likes them. Although he doesn't have any himself, his three best friends seem to gain another one every few weeks.

It's been a while, though, and nothing new has happened; no talk of tattoos and they've all remained pretty decently clothed (except Andy, of course, but he only gets tattoos from one specific guy; and he's also pretty sure Andy is a secretly a nudist). That is, until Joe comes barreling into Patrick right after a late show.

" _Ooph_ \- oh, shit, sorry Pat-" he takes a deep breath in, "Patrick, I just, I need, I'll be back later, okay?" Joe pushes away from him and starts sprinting towards the back door exit, yelling out a, "Bye!" before disappearing into the night.

And Patrick just stands there in a daze, because Joe seriously just hit Patrick and ran. Hopefully he's not behind the wheel anytime soon, because even though he's thirty and is married with a kid, Patrick's not going to trust him with the duty of bus driver.

 

He later finds out what was up with Joe, when Joe's hair is up in a bun and his glasses are on and- oh. Joe's reading a book. Pete's book, to be specific. The word  _Grey_ in big letters on the front. That isn't the weirdest thing about him right then, though, because he's got a white patch on the side of his neck and the top buttons of his shirt are undone, letting me see the red-blooded tint of the skin above his collar bone.

Patrick's face heats up a light pink and he clears his throat. Joe's head snaps upwards and he blinks at him a couple of times, "Oh, hi Patrick."

Patrick blinks back, "Hey."

Joe frowns, "You okay? You look like your hot, you can use my shower if you'd like." He offers.

Patrick just shakes his head.

"Okay... somethin' else the matter then? C'mon, dude, sit down with me." He pats the cushion next to himself and scoots more to the left.

Patrick slowly swallows and walks over, curling up next to his friend, "I, uh, I see you got something done last night? After the show when you ran somewhere?"

Joe grins and taps his fingers lightly on the patch, "Yeah! It's a surprise of Marie and Ruby."

Patrick nods, "Yeah... cool. Um, what is it?"

Joe sets aside the book and peels at the bandage on his neck. It's a black rectangle with Ruby's name written above it. He take a deep breath and wills himself not to drool over it.

"Cool, neat, very, nice." he says, and when Joe puts the tape back in place, Patrick realizes he's leaning practically on top of his friend to get a good look at the ink.

 

 

Patrick's dying. Actually, no, he's already dead and this is just some form of Hell that he's been sent to. It's been a week and a half since Joe went and got stuff done, and that has seemed to spark something because now the rest of his band and a few of the roadies are out at a tattoo parlor half the time they're not out on the road.

Andy made us all stop in New York for a day instead of getting ahead of the rest of the tour so that he could catch up with Seth Wood, and when he came back to the bus, there was snake head on his neck.

"When did you have time to plan this out?" he asks, "We've either been sleeping, practicing, or playing shows."

Andy shrugs, "I called him after breakfast while I was taking a jog around the area, he said he'd sketch something up. His idea and drawing were awesome, and now here I am."

He stare at his neck and try to fight the urge to poke at it, "Okay, cool, but when are you planning on finishing it? Dude, we're on a _tour_. That won't be finished for who knows how long.

He shrugs again and sits down on the couch, stretching out his limbs. He looks up at Patrick and makes a face, "Joe's skeleton piece got started before tour and didn't get finished for another two and a half years. I think I can wait until we come back."

Patrick sighs and settles down next to him, hearing Pete yelling and laughing about something outside. Patrick really doesn't want to make a big deal out of this- it's not his body or tattoo, after all -but he just really wishes it wasn't so soon after Joe's.

 

 

Pete comes back from a night out with some of his friends around one in the morning. In his defense, Patrick's normally awake then, but was tired and crawled under the covers to sleep early. Sleeping friends doesn't stop Pete at all, though; he'll wake up an entire world of sleeping diva's just 'cause he can, if he wanted to.

And if Patrick weren't dead before, he sure is now.

The minute Pete came wandering into his hotel room to curl up behind him, Patrick new something was up, because Pete's a grown-ass man and doesn't need Patrick to cuddle into and sing him to sleep now that's he's got a girlfriend to call at night and two kids to FaceTime.

"Patrick, dude, wake the fuck up," Pete whispers into his neck. Patrick is awake. He was awake the second he heard the door open (how, he doesn't know. He's pretty sure that he's got the only key... Pete probably bribed whoever was behind the counter for a second key, or something). Or, at least he **was** asleep after a long day of two interviews with Pete, a magazine interview/photo shoot combo with the rest of the band, and a show, but now not so much anymore because **somebody** is being annoyingly clingy.

Patrick rolls over and kicks Pete in the shin, "Sleeping. Shut up."

Pete grunts out an 'ow, fucker' and then turns onto his side, switching the side table lamp on.

He grumbles and blinked at the bright light. Pete Wentz is an asshole. Pete Wentz needs to go to his own damn room and stop bothering him from a lovely dream of kittens and rainbows and Patrick&Elisa&Declan (all together, with the fancy 'and' signs, too, because his dream was that good).

Patrick grimaced at how cheerful Pete looked.

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick," he said, loud in the moments-ago quite room, "Gotta check this out!"

Pete shoved the covers away and slid next to Patrick, throwing the comforter over his waist. Patrick's brows furrowed, "Um, Pete? What exactly are you showing me?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No, no - I'm a gentle man, I don't fuck until we've had dinner-"

"Well aren't you ever so classy."

"I know, man. Anyways, look," he sticks his hand up in Patrick's face, almost poking his eye out.

 _What has he been drinking, my God_ , Patrick thinks, "Unless you're trying to show me the scar on your palm or the little bit of sharpie that's on your finger from signing earlier, then I'm not sure what you're talking about."

He sees him pout a little bit and then he checks his own hand. He raises his hand to Patrick's face again, "Patrick, the tattoo."

Patrick stared blurrily at his hand until He could make out little black marks on the inside of his finger. He reached up and twisted his hand to face him more and saw it.

He looks back to Pete in between his fingers, "What?"

Pete huffs, "Second star to the right, 'Trick! Haven't you ever seen Peter Pan?"

Patrick looks back to his hand. On the inside of one of his fingers, a little two, a star, and an 'r' are etched into his skin. Patrick kind of really wants to lick at it, but he's tired enough to be able to block it out pretty easily.

 

 

[okay and i was gonna end this with patrick like accidentally blurting out to joe that his tattoos are hot and then the guys call a band meeting and are like "are you in love with all of us or something?" and poor patrick's like "no!! i'm married!! i love my wife and kid!! straight, very much heterosexual, thanks!!" and has to, like, explain his fixation with tattoos and the guys group together and like sit around him and patrick's like, sweating because _seriously tattoos everywhere this is heaven_ and andy's all like "you can touch them, you're our friend, do what you like - that's in reason." and joe's like "just don't turn into pete and i'm good." and pete's like "dude, **i love you** , we can share beds and you can pet me all you like. i get my patrick-time, and you get your tattoo-time." then i was gonna show a scene with patrick and andy, like andy watching star wars and patrick sitting next to him (working on a new song or something on his phone with earbuds in 'cause he doesn't want to be rude and use garageband while andy's watching the first star wars for the third time in the past two weeks) but on the ground, and andy's got an arm hanging off the couch and patrick's brings it around his shoulders and memorizes all of his tats. next would be a little time joe and patrick were hanging out backstage for an interview and patrick was rubbing at joe's neck tattoo and stuff with his thumb while answering fan questions. the last would be pete and patrick laying in bed, both took showers because they had just finished up a show (a fucking awesome one at that) and pete was facetiming with bronx and saint ("uncle patrick!" "hey-y kiddo's, being good to your moms'?") and them maybe another little scene with them all at patrick's house - in his kitchen or something - and brendon comes over and he's got a new tattoo and so patrick's trying to not be too obvious about asking to touch his tattoo. at the end of the day, though, patrick's, like, hanging onto brendon's arm and rubbing his thumb over the ink as he's showing him around his house (because they always met at pete's house, dcd2's studio, or brendon's house, so he's never been to patrick's place before then) and. yeah. that's it. maybe sometime i'll come back to this and rewrite this better, but for now here's what you've got.]


End file.
